Claire
|alias = |gender = Female |species = Human |haircolor = Ginger |eyecolor = Brown |father = |mother = |partner = Hershel Layton |siblings = |offspring = |family = |others = * Dimitri Allen * Bill Hawks *Don Paolo |jpname = |dename = Claire Folley |esname = Claire |frname = Claire Foley |itname = Claire Folley |nlname = Claire }} Claire Foley is a main character in Professor Layton and the Unwound Future. She was the professor's girlfriend ten years prior to the game. Biography Appearance Ten years before the game, casually, Claire wore a pale orange jacket over a black shirt and skirt, with black shoes. She also had reading glasses, and wore her hair down. In her work uniform, she wore a short white labcoat-style jacket over a black shirt with a pink tie, with green leggings. Personality Claire was a strong-willed young woman. She cared a lot about those close to her, and was not above putting her own safety on the line to help others. She was interested in science, and was well versed in physics. She worked as a lab assistant, despite being a brilliant scientist on her own. She has a clear sense of humor, as she enjoyed teasing Hershel ten years ago. This continued in the game, where she jokes with both Hershel and Luke. She is implied to possibly having a fondness to puzzles, which she alludes to in Layton's initial flashback (happily quoting his often-used catchphrase of every puzzle having an answer). Plot Pre-Game Ten years before Unwound Future, Claire was Layton's sweetheart, and was the assistant to the scientists who worked on the time machine, Dimitri Allen and Bill Hawks. She was chosen to be the first human subject for test running the Time Machine. However, Dimitri found a fatal error with the calculations they made, and by the time he realized Bill was going ahead with the experiment, it was too late. Bill, on the other hand, was over-confident, and since he was offered a lot of money for the experiment, success or failure, he betrayed his friend's wishes. The time machine exploded, killing Claire and severely injuring Bill in the process. ''Professor Layton and the Unwound Future'' Main Article: Professor Layton and the Unwound Future When Layton and Luke first came to Future London, Layton saw Claire walking past them twice, and was shocked on both occasions, as he believed her to be dead. Claire appeared to take no notice of Layton and Luke, but knew they were there all along, as she saved the group from the Family in the research facility. She initially told everyone she was Celeste, the younger sister of Claire who was searching for the truth behind Claire's death. She claimed that Claire never told Layton about her little sister because they spent the last years of her life estranged from one another. After discovering with Layton and friends the truth about 'Future Luke', she thinks of a successful plan to stop the mobile fortress using her knowledge in physics and science, and puts her life on the line to rescue an unconscious Clive from the collapsing robot. After those events, she admitted that she was Claire, and that she didn't have long left to live. The order of events meant that she was dead and alive simultaneously; the time machine was no longer stable enough to keep her in the present. Claire says that it is time for her to return, and that she is sorry that she can’t stay. She and Layton share a last kiss, and she turns to walk off, but Layton shouts for her to wait. She turns back, and a faint glow surrounds her body. She talks about their past, and that she will miss him and their unwound future (hence the title of the game). Layton says that he can’t let her go again, but she says that he must stay strong without her. She gives a final good-bye and walks off down an alley. Luke chases after her, only to find that she had vanished. She had gone back to the moment the time machine exploded, sealing her fate. Gallery ''Unwound Future'' Claire in Dimitri's arms.png|Claire in Dimitri's arms. YoungHershelAndClaireSmall.png Celeste22.png Time_Machine_Explosion.png Miscellaneous Images Claire.png Celeste.png Layton Artbook Commemorative Illustation 2.png|Illustration from 'The World of Professor Layton'. Media Cutscenes Quotes Unwound Future Flashbacks * "Lucky for me, every puzzle has an answer. Isn't that what you always say?" * "Come on now, tell me more about these plans of yours." * "You're a fully fledged member of the academic community now, so you've got to look the part." * "After all, isn't that what a gentleman does?" Unwound Future * "I don't think I have much longer here, Hershel." * "You've taken awfully good care of that hat I gave you." * "It's me Hershel. It's Claire." * "There's no telling what chaos we'd release upon the world if we tried to save the dead from their fate. The flow of time must remain linear. We all know the consequences of changing its course." * "We had so many... plans for the future. Do you remember, Hershel? I'll miss you... and our... unwound future." (NA version) * "We had so many... plans for the future. You won't forget, will you? Our shared past... and our ...lost future." (EU version) Trivia *In London Life, there is a street named St. Claire Street, which may be a possible reference to her. *Inspector Gilbert was the officer in charge of the investigation into Claire's death. *The title of Unwound Future ''comes from her final words to Layton before her death: "Do you remember, Hershel? I'll miss you... and our... unwound future." **This line is changed for the British counterpart, ''Lost Future, to "You won't forget, will you? Our shared past... and our... lost future." *Ironically, as Celeste, during her and Layton's first encounter, her hairstyle resembles that of Dimitri Allen's, whilst also wearing a similarly styled hat to his. *Hershel Layton's signature top hat was a gift from Claire upon his promotion to 'Professor'. He would later wear it at all times in her memory. **It should be noted that he keeps an identical 'spare' hat in his office, one that he likely acquired shortly after receiving the first from Claire. Profile ;US Version Claire is Layton's old sweetheart. Though she worked as Dimitri's assistant, she was an excellent scientist in her own right. She was also the woman who gave Layton his beloved hat. She lost her life in a failed time-travel experiment. ;UK Version Claire is Layton's old girlfriend. Though she worked as Dimitri's assistant, she was an excellent scientist in her own right. She was the strong-willed young woman who gave Layton his beloved hat. She lost her life in a failed experiment. de:Claire Folley es:Claire fr:Claire Foley it:Claire Category:Deceased Characters